Previously known decking panels have been generally limited to depths of 7.5 to 8 inches and spanning lengths of 32 feet. In order to span lengths longer than 32 feet, precast concrete tee's are typically used. Unfortunately, precast concrete tees are more expensive and heavier per area of coverage than decking panels. Accordingly, there is a need for a decking panel capable of spanning lengths of over 32 feet. The present invention describes a decking panel which connects two panel sections to form a cell which provides a structurally strong panel to span distances over 32 feet. In order to maintain an acceptable clearance height above the support surface on which the panel is supported, the bottom panel section is shorter than the top panel such that it can extend below the support surface. In this manner, in the preferred embodiment, only the top panel section protrudes above the support surface. Since only the top panel protrudes over the structural support, the decking can be attached to the beam or truss without cutting a hole in the top panel.
In the past, two decking panel sections have been connected in a facing relationship, but their combined depth has been limited to 6 inches, thereby limiting their effective spanning length to 18 feet. These composite decking panels were essentially designed to provide closed cells for electrical wire distribution or hot and cold air distribution through the floor. These panels did not teach to have the bottom panel section shorter than the top panel section. Rather, both panel sections had the same length and the panel rested above the support structures in its entirety. With the bottom panel resting on the beam or truss to attach the panel to the structural support, a large hole would have to be cut in the top panel of each decking sheet to gain access to the bottom of the panel that was to be attached to the structure. The cutting of these holes was expensive and time consuming.